


The Prince Consort's Revenge

by Lene3161



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU inspired by another AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Curses, James is smitten but doesn't even know it, Knight James Bond, M/M, Prince Q (James Bond), Q's louse of a husband, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lene3161/pseuds/Lene3161
Summary: Treason. That was what he was convicted of. His husband refused to meet his eye, while Symond, the man who conquered their kingdom, gave him a triumphant look. He was roughly dragged back to his rooms by Symond's knight. His only consolation was the fact that every knight and servant of his kingdom loyally turned their backs to him, refusing to bear witness to the farce their invader put on.James was waiting for him with a hot bath and a goblet of wine. Later on, Q would crack open old grimoires and learn all the things his mother made him promise not to. But now, all he wanted was to rest. He took solace in the fact that at least James would never abandon him.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Q/Original Male Characters
Kudos: 27





	The Prince Consort's Revenge

James barely managed to keep his face from twisting into a snarl as Symond and his knight walked into King Randolph’s private suite.

‘My, Randolph, what a beautiful solar you have!’ Symond oozed smugness as he took in one of the king of Londmaind’s rooms. ‘Though the decoration seem to hold a distinct touch of Llewelyn’s textile arts. I believe that tapestry over there is done in sea silk on brocade?’ He waved a dismissive arm toward the gold-toned figures on brown brocaded silk.

‘Yes, it is. It’s a wedding gift made by my mother-in-law, to celebrate the alliance of our kingdoms.’ King Randolph’s baritone voice was even, not showing offence or anger. In reality, his fists were clenched under the table. James was certain that if he were to lift his king’s auburn hair, his nape would be scarlet.

Symond sniffed at the mention of the prince consort’s mother. ‘That old harridan? How ever did you get her approval?’

James smothered a smile. That was a quest worthy of legend. The queen of Llewelyn hadn’t been pleased at the forty-year-old her youngest, and some said favourite, chose. He could sympathise—if his son married a man twice his age he’d question the husband’s worthiness too.

‘I’m afraid the details will have to be lost to time,’ King Randolph said.

‘One day, I will get the story out of you, just so I could laugh at how she made you dance to her tune.’

‘She didn’t make me do anything, King Symond. As opposed to what you’re doing right now.’ King Randolph poured wine into their goblets, before quaffing down half of his. ‘Just get on with it. Who will you replace me with? Will you let me say goodbye to my husband before you kill me?’

‘Always business with you, isn’t it?’ Symond sipped at his wine, refusing to sit. ‘You’re a brave man, I’d give you that. Not many will challenge the man who conquered their kingdom to his face.’

‘If I were to die, I’d do it with venom spitting out of my mouth.’

‘Wise choice. But you can save the venom for another day—I have an offer for you. I’m willing to let you stay on the throne, on two conditions.’

King Randolph gave Symond a calculating stare. ‘Name it.’

‘Marry my daughter, and kill your boy-wife.’

The goblet clattered out of King Randolph’s hand, staining his white robes red. ‘Never!’ He shouted, standing up and shoving his chair back. ‘Kill my husband? You’re mad!’

Dread twined its heavy vines around James’s heart. He knew more than anyone how his king loved sitting on the throne. He wouldn’t put it past his king to kill those he loved for the crown. And loyal as he was, he would do anything for the Prince Consort, even if it meant standing against his king. The Prince Consort had been the one to convince his king to let him stay on as their bodyguard, to touch his wounded shoulder and see his worth, instead of sending him back to Skyfall. And for that, there was no hardship he would not endure for him.

Symond crossed his arms. ’You are _not_ in a position to bargain. I am _happy_ to find someone to replace you.’

King Randolph stared at Symond defiantly.

‘Tell me, King Symond, did I blink when you asked me for my gold? Did I tell you no when you came to my Great Hall and ordered my servants about? I have agreed to everything you ask for ever since you invaded my kingdom. But this time, you ask too much of me. I will never, _ever_ harm a hair on Q’s head!'

‘Are you willing to stand by your decision when it comes time for your head to be separated from your body? When you see me with your crown ordering your execution? Perhaps I should make your boy my son’s concubine after you are gone—’

‘You dare insult my Prince—!’

‘James, stop.’ ‘You _dare_ insult a king? _You_ , a lowly knight?’ Both kings said at the same time. Symond’s knight stood at attention, ready to draw his sword.

‘I dare,’ James snarled. ‘My Prince Consort is too good for his name to be sullied by the likes of you!’

Symond was about to retort when King Randolph cut in. ‘James, go out and guard the door.’

‘Yes, sire.’ James fumed internally as he took his post. If Symond wanted his Prince Consort’s head, he would be the first to smuggle him out in the dead of night. Prince Q had been the one to fix the roads the traders used, established charitable hospitals, and improved sanitation. The commoners adored the changes he wrought, and executing him would most likely cause a revolt—if not from loyalty, then from self-preservation. Why, then, did Symond want him dead when sending him home would please all sides? The young Prince Consort would do it, too; sacrifice himself for his people with tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

Oh. _Oh_. Of course. Prince Q had been instrumental in getting his king to stand firm against the doubt of his council, to remind himself he was no longer the fifth son who was never taught how to rule. He had been the one to help him run the infrastructure of the country, to help the king to interact with the people instead of locking himself away in his office and going over figures. But if the prince died—with the shock his husband’s death caused, the king’s mind would be vulnerable to Symond’s poison, and who knew what he would demand?

James stewed over the multitude of horrific scenarios for hours. Raised taxes, the signing over of Londmaind’s most fertile lands, young men being forced to join Symond’s army…the list went on and on. He was brought out of his increasingly macabre musings by Symond and his knight going out of his king’s solar. They didn’t even bother giving him a second glance before walking down the corridor.

James rushed back to his king. King Randolph’s head hung so low his face might become one with his chest, and his hand trembled as he reached for his goblet. James pushed the goblet and pitcher away.

‘Sire, I don’t think imbibing would be the best decision right now,’ he said.

‘What do I care about the best decision?’ His king bellowed, his grey eyes bleary with wine. ’I just agreed to let my husband be charged for treason! He’s to be executed after a year of house arrest.’

James’s gorge rose as he thought of his young Prince Consort being dragged to the executioner’s block, his robes stained with blood, his raven waves mussed from the black bag, and his pale skin turning corpse white. Gods, he was scarcely five-and-twenty summers old!

‘Was there no other way, sire?’

‘No. Symond refused to see reason. Leave me alone, James, I don't need your judgement. And tell the servants to bring me more wine.’

‘Yes, sire.’ James walked out of the room, calculating the quickest route for the Prince Consort to escape to Llewelyn. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU inspired by another AU. This was supposed to be a fun 'what-if' oneshot, but it went longer than I expected. I can see this being at least three chapters long. I'll probably continue this when I finish the first AU.
> 
> The first AU was inspired by the tumblr prompt of a princess being locked in a tower and getting revenge on her captors, and the story of Tirgatao, which you can find on the rejected princesses website. In that AU, Q was locked away by his husband due to similar circumstances as in this fic and he learnt magic, upon which he stormed into a feast his husband was throwing and cursed him, before taking revenge on that AU's version of Symond. In this AU, he'll spring a surprise on his execution day AND wedding day to James. Hey, if the crowd's going to be there, might as well declare his love to another man and spite his ex-husband😉


End file.
